


Christmas Wolfstar

by lazysterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysterek/pseuds/lazysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tries to hold back his feelings and Sirius tries so hard not to jump on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas au for my lovely friends and I hope you enjoy it I'm sorry if it's badly written but it's my first time doing it.

It’s been a while since Remus fall sick.He knew he is capable of healing because he’s a werewolf after all but this time he couldn’t understand what his body does to him.James and Sirius were busy with their mischief plan for this Christmas year as it’s their last year on Hogwarts.He tried to ignore the gut feelings whenever the thought of losing his friends but mostly Sirius Black.Maybe wrapping himself with blanket and forced himself to sleep would make him feel better in the morning but he can’t ignore his feelings toward his best friend.Sirius is always there for him,he was there when Remus hated himself so much for who he is.The thing is,the others were there too but when it comes to that idiot who always act as if nothing could hurt him but deep inside Sirius cares a lot well more like melodramatic on every situation but that does not lessen his affection towards that man.  
“Moony are you alright?” Sirius’ voice awake him from his thought.He was standing against his door but this time he looks different.He looks sad and worried?  
“Of course I am why wouldn’t I be?” Remus terribly failed at smiling and make it even worst when he coughed as if his life is on the end.  
“Well I’m offended you think I am that blind not to know if you’re okay or not?Because you’re not” He growled but soften when he looks at Remus’ eyes. “Tell me it’s unusual.You have the ability to heal yourself.”  
“Please Padfoot,I always tell you if there’s anything wrong with me but this time I don’t know.” Sirius slumped and looks away.He knows when Remus tells the truth and there’s a sincerity in his words.  
“Tomorrow is Christmas and I want to spend this last moment with the people I care”  
“James will be there.I can’t go down you know why.I look terrible right now,I don’t want to ruin your reputation” His last words were meant as a joke but Sirius clenched his fist and shouted “What are you on about Moony” Oh here we go again.  
“You know you meant well enough for me to think it would ruin any reputation and I assure you I don’t fucking care about it.THAT’S ABSOLUTE DUFF”  
Remus rolls his eyes trying to shrug this whole argument which supposed to be a joke but Sirius seems to take the whole thing serious.  
“Padfoot you know instead of fighting we could kiss each oth—“He stopped finishing his sentence because he almost saying I love you to his best friend but it’s too late when Sirius looked shocked when he heard Remus wants to kiss the hell out of him.  
“You meant it?”  
“I think it’s good if we ignore this whole conversation” Remus groaned when Sirius started to come towards him and he can’t help but feel their feelings are mutual.  
“Do you want to kiss me Remus?”He is definitely trying to tease Remus because now he actually being his normal self.  
“No” Remus blushed and he hides his face with his arm and ignored when Sirius started to move ontop of him.  
“I want our evening fill with cuddles and hot cocoa.I never think of you as someone who want to kiss before our first date” His hot breath against Remus’ ear sent shiver through his body and he supposed to be sick…goddamn it   
“Please stop teasing me or I will take back what I said”  
“Well it’s too late for that don’t you think”   
“It’s too late is not even relevant to this argument.Get off from me or I will yell and James will come you know you’re damned”  
“James is your knight in shining armor then what am I?”  
“A pain in my ass that’s what you are to me”  
“Is that an implication to something” He smirked but get off from Remus and sit at the edge of this bed.Remus tried not to look disappointed at it.  
“I love you” Remus blurted those three words without holding his feelings back anymore and Sirius might think it as a joke but he’s done with it.  
“Do you think I never know?Your actions already tell me enough Moony.”   
Wait..what?  
“You knew all this time?”He can’t help but feeling angry at this new discovery because why Sirius never told him he knew.Was all of this is a joke and never serious with Sirius.  
“Because I am trying to gather my courage to tell you how I truly feel.It’s hard to actually say those words when you meant it” This time Sirius stared at him and Remus couldn’t describe how it feels.He feels giddy and happy at the same time.  
“I’m trying not to cry because I’m not trying to do an impression of you”   
“YOU!”  
Remus laughed and it’s the first time he is sick and happy at the same time.And maybe tomorrow might be the last year on Hogwarts but he is surrounded with the people who care about him and love him dearly.


End file.
